1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique in which a driver is notified of a speed limit by acquiring the speed limit from a road sign, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A road sign indicating a speed limit (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “speed sign”) is installed on a road. A driver visually recognizes the speed sign to adjust a vehicle speed. However, it is not necessarily the case that a driver can visually recognize all of the speed signs surely, because of various reasons in which the driver is talking with a fellow passenger, gazing at a car navigation system, and the like.
In Patent Document 1, a speed sign is imaged by a camera such that a speed limit is acquired from the image information. When the speed limit acquired from the camera is displayed, a driver can visually recognize the speed limit even if he or she overlooks the speed sign, and hence safer driving can be achieved.